Habits and masks
by ShiningStar KiraKira
Summary: The habits and masks we wear. It takes place in the dog days of summer, where regrets weigh down our hearts. at least, it's that was for a certain brunette this fic was created for the gaiaonline official guild contest. I hope this is good!


**I'm going ****to try to write a longer fanfic this time. How long? I don't know. It's for the _dog days of summer_** **August-September guild on gaia online. (i never got the prize) I hope I can write something decent. Last time, I won 'crchiice'oice on 'freedom through pain'- a DP fic.****  
**

* * *

She felt the summer hear press against her skin. Her shoulders, exposed due to her sleeveless shirt. For her, it was an average summer day. Nothing in particular was happening, but the freedom from school was quite enjoyable. Being free from the hellish halls of high-school, the girl who would always hug her without permission, homework. All of those things that no teenage girl would enjoy. Although, she missed one person in particular.

Every time the brunette tried to think of the raven haired girl, she gets confused. The mysterious air about her, like a mystery waiting to be unravelled. Oh, how she wished to unwrap the mystery! So once and for all, seeing who Rukia really was! The truth, that was all she wants, right?

She watched as the raven haired girl stormed out of the building, clearly angered by a certain ginger. Yes, the boy that Orihime liked. Or, so they thought. Orihime only pretended to like him, it added on to her 'stupid' facade. The mask she wore to hide her gloomy self, a mask she continues to wear.

"Orihime?" she heard a voice whisper, a voice obviously weakened by the suns harmful rays.

"Yes?" the whispered in return, looking up to see the raven. "What is it?" she asks, after a moment of awkward silence. Seeing a paper in Rukia's hand, her question would soon be answered.

"I-" but before she could speak, the paper slipped from her finger tips. It moved through the wind, a fluid motion that seemed so surreal. Watching as it drifted away, Orihime chased after it. Her hair, billowing in cascades behind her back and around her shoulders.

"Orihi-" before she could speak, the brunette returned. The paper in her hand cringled due to the mishandling. Other than that, it was in perfect shape.

"Here, this belongs to you." Orihime spoke, her voice much more clear and pronounced than usual. Also, much stronger and even held a tinge of authority. Rukia nodded, unsure of herself as she watched the bizarre girl. "Take it." she demanded, although it didn't sound rude or hateful. Not in theds lightest but.

Although, it was enough to cause a reaction, as she nervously snatched away the paper. The brunette smiled in satisfaction, and turns to walk away. Rukia stares after, awe-struck and surprised. She hadn't known Orihime to be like that. So string willed... And not annoying. Rukis swore she felt a presence, then turned to see a worried Rangiku.

"What's going on with Orihime? She's acting kinda... Weird." Rangiku pointed out, a single eyebrow slightly lifted. Rukia sighs, giving her the indefinite 'I don't know.' "Well, then." chuckling nervously, Rangiku adjusts her shirt.

"Yes, I know. It's kind of strange." the raven whispered, barely audible.

* * *

Whispers could be heard from throughout the summer-heated halls of the building. Everyone spoke of Origine's odd behavior. Her attitude, how it was much more defined and mature. It shocked and scared them, leaving everyone dazed and confused. Rangiku mostly blamed the summer heat, but Rukia had to wonder.

The girls went on a vacation this summer, they thought it would be so much fun! Swimming at the beaches, sun-tanning. They end up visiting Oklahoma, much to their disappointment. The lakes were ok, the people weall also ok. All in all, a huge disappointment.

"Rukia!" Chizuru calls, grinning from ear-to-ear. The same cat-like smile that warned her of the possible attack. Meaning, unwanted raoe-hugs! "Don't ignore me, Rukia!" the girl whined, pretending to cry. Although, this wouldn't phase the raven. "Rukia!" until now.

"Leave me alone, Chizuru!" Rukia snapped, pushing the redhead away. "I don't have time for this!" Rukia marched off, leaving behind a bewildered Chizuru.

'Idiots, don't they see that something's wrong with Orihime? How can they just blame the summer heat like that!?" Rukia gritted her teeth, a bad habit nobody knew she had. 'Why are they so stu-!?' not paying any attention, Rukia sped up and crashed into the person in front of her. She looked up, seeing a brunette shaking her head lightly. Her hand, resting on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." the brunette said, clearly embarresed. "I'm Blair!" she held out her hand gently. Rukia sighs, taking hold and pulling herself up. While doing this, feeling just as embarresed as Blair did.

"No, I'm the one to blame." Rukia says defiantly. "I'm the one who ran into you." Blair shakes her head, obviously ignoring what Rukia said.

"It wasn't on purpose, don't worry about it!" the brunette gave an awkward half-smirk, looking away. "What are you called?" she asks, feeling embarresed."I mean, I told you MY name... So..."

"Rukia." the raven smiled, remembering that young Americans went by first names only. "But, really. Sorry."

"Really, don't worry about it." Blair sighed, walking away from her. "I've got to get back to the camp, see ya later!" waving, Blair continued to depart.

'Who was that?' Rukia wondered, beginning to feel faiTT due to the heat. 'She seemed nice enough. She helped me up.' Rukia walked towards her camp, unsure of what to say if she were to run into Orihome again. At this time, she certainly wasn't prepared for it.

* * *

Orihime walked silently by herself, taking in the warmth of the summertime. The sun had a radiant shine, blazing across the sky. She wasn't sure what to do. After all, she wasn't who everyone thought she was.

Rukia. How could she learn about Rukia when she didn't even tell her about herself? Meaning, she lied to Rukia. How could Rukia want to be friends with such a petson? Orihime sighed, ignoring the throbbing inside herchest. She knew this was wrong, thinking like this. Obviously, it was wrong. Because she was lying.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I do t know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit, breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

* * *

**Well, I descided to end the short 'story' with 'breaking the habit' by breaking benjamin. Yes, there was summer involved!**


End file.
